SHIELD Comes to Life
by KAMelody
Summary: Melody and Amber are two best friends, who bonded over a TV show, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. And like everyone else, they wished it were real. Well, unlike everyone else, their wish came true. When Agent Coulson shows up on their doorstep, everything changes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Agent's of S.H.I.E.L.D. But I do own Amber and Melody**

* * *

"Come on, forget about the popcorn Amber! It's Starting!" exclaimed Melody! The two friends had gotten together for a sleepover to watch the second to last episode of Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.

"I'm coming." Amber replied excitedly, rushing in with popcorn, not only in the bowl but all over her hair too.

"What happened, did Mike Peterson attack you?" Melody teased playfully.

Amber frowned, getting up to look at herself in the mirror. She laughed at her reflection, "No Ward attacked." she laughed, pulling the popcorn out of her hair.

"Now come on, it's starting!" Melody ordered as Amber sat down on the couch opposite from her friend.

"That was awesome!" Amber cried after the episode had finished.

"I know." Melody agreed, "Do you really think Agent Hand is the Clairvoyant?"

"It's possible..." Amber said deep in thought "I mean I never liked her in the first place, but I don't think they're really just going to dish it out like that. S.H.I.E.L.D is full of twists and turns."

"True." Melody replied, "But it could be a twist for them to lay it out like that."

"We'll have to wait till next week." Amber replied with a sigh.

"Don't you wish we didn't have to." Melody said.

"Of course, but you know what I want to happen even more?" Amber replied.

"What?" Melody questioned.

"I wish that S.H.I.E.L.D would come to life. You know enter the real world!" Amber exclaimed, "Or for it to be real the whole time!"

"Yeah, but we both know that won't happen. It's not possible." Melody commented logically.

"Yeah I know." Amber said with a yawn, "Let's get to bed."

~Meanwhile~

"Sir I'm picking up a reading!"

"What is it Skye?"

"The Clairvoyant has somehow taken video of all of our missions and put it out for the world to see!" Skye replied, "What do we do AC?"

"We stop them." Agent Coulson replied flatly.

"There's two girls who have seen the most recent video! When Ward shot Nash."

"What?! Find them."

"Ugh. Melody you awake?" Amber asked groggily.

"I am now." Melody replied sleepily.

"Do you hear that noise?" Amber asked.

"What noise. Wait... Yeah I do." Melody replied, instantly alert.

"It sounds like a... Jet?" Amber said confused. Amber went to her window and opened it up. Looking upward she saw a black jet hovering above her house. "What in the world!" she gasped.

"What is it?" Melody questioned, crossing the room to look out the window.

Amber pointed upward right as a ladder descended from the Jet leading down toward the cold grass.

"Come on we should probably greet whoever is coming." Amber stated with anger flaring in her eyes.

Melody nodded following Amber down the hallway and over the stairs quietly as possible.

Amber motioned toward her dogs which were in their crates for the night laying peacefully on the beds. Melody nodded and the pair of friends slid the latches open noiselessly as the dogs burst forth wagging their tails in excitement. Again Amber motioned toward the kitchen and mouthed the word knives.

Melody lead the way this time each grabbing the biggest cutting knife they could find as the glass door leading to the backyard shattered.

Whirling around to see who was invading her home Amber shouted "Who is it?"

"I'm Agent Coulson with S.H.I.E.L.D." a familiar voice said with a gun lighted with blue replied as Amber's two dogs came hurtling forward then slowing to a halt wagged their tails and started sniffing the newcomers.

"I...I don't understand." Amber stuttered ignoring her dogs' failure at protecting the house.

"Is this some sort of sick joke?" Melody questioned angrily.

"No it's not, everything you saw was real. Now drop the weapon." Another voice said appearing behind Coulson.

"Agent Garret." Amber gasped refusing to drop her weapon.

"Ok this just keeps on getting weirder so, Is that an I.C.E.R?" Melody asked glancing at Coulson's gun.

"Yes, it is." an accented voice said.

"Fitz." Amber guessed as the young man walked into the room.

"Where's Skye?" Melody questioned.

"On the bus." Fitz replied.

"So what are you guys doing in my house?" Amber said infuriated.

"We came because you two have seen too much, and we ask you to come with us so we can keep an eye on you." Coulson replied.

"Why should I trust you." Amber spat back.

"Because you have seen every single one of our missions and you know me better than my own team." Coulson reasoned.

Amber tilted her head slightly, showing that she saw Coulson's point. "Still... this could be a prank." Amber said then turning on Agent Garret as he lifted his gun added, "And don't pull pretty please on me."

Stunned by what had just happened Agent Garret shot with his I.C.E.R.

"Duck!" Amber yelped falling on the ground as the shot hit Melody. Seeing the blue on her friend Amber realized she was hit only with the gun that knocked people out.

"That was uncalled for Garret." Coulson said calmly then turning to Amber he added, "Now please come with us."

"Wait." Amber said trying to stall, "Will she be okay?"

"She'll be fine." Fitz said rolling his eyes.

"But I have so many questions." Amber urged, which wasn't a lie.

"They'll be answered later now come on." Coulson said again, getting slightly irritated.

Amber sighed looked around her house, down at her friend, then at her dogs, and finally back at Coulson and then she stated flatly, "No."

"Sorry about this then." Coulson replied as he shot Amber with the I.C.E.R.


	2. Chapter 2

"Amber wake up." Melody urged.

"What is it?" Amber asked groggily rubbing her eyes.

"Come on you have to see this!" Melody replied excitedly.

"Ok." Amber mumbled standing up, "I had this crazy dream about...oh." she trailed off as she saw where she was.

"Yeah!" Melody exclaimed excitedly. "We're on our way to the Hub!"

"Really!" Amber's eyes widened.

"Yeah now come on!" Melody said tugging at Amber's wrist playfully.

"Ok...Ok!" Amber said finally agreeing to explore.

"Ok over here is the lounge." Melody said as Amber got up and looked around to get her bearings. There was a cremello colored couch, which Amber was lying on set against a glass pane with the S.H.I.E.L.D symbol. There was also a glass coffee table, past it was two single white chairs with a table in between.

"Wow, come on!" Amber said glancing around then getting up.

"Where?" Melody asked confused.

"Duh to the lab." Amber replied as if it was obvious.

"Oh, but shouldn't we stay here until Coulson gets back." Melody pointed out.

"Nah, come on you said you wanted to explore!" Amber protested

"But if Coulson catches us…" she trailed off.

"He won't. And besides as if Skye, Simmons, and Fitz always obeyed orders." Amber stated.

"But we aren't agents!"

"Neither was Skye now are you coming or not." Amber argued.

"Fine." Melody agreed hesitantly.

The girls snuck out into a hallway and down a spiral staircase coming into a open area where two cars were tied down and an automatic glass door was laid out.

"Holy crap!" Melody cried.

"More like Holy Hera." Amber remarked as she circled around, "I wonder why Fitz isn't in the lab.

"Probably because Fitz is right behind you with Agent Coulson." Fitz's voice said from above their heads.

"Crud." Amber cursed.

"What now?" came another voice from behind them.

"Skye." Melody said, identifying the voice immediately.

"Do you two ever take orders." Agent Coulson said looking sternly down on them.

"Can you really blame us for wanting to see the lab." Melody shot back.

"I like her." Fitz commented.

Melody lit up at that remark hoping to see some of the gadgets, she questioned, "Can we look at the lab?"

"You are looking at the lab." Coulson retorted.

"No, can we see the gadgets Fitz and Simmons work on." Melody rephrased her question.

Coulson opened his mouth to respond, then quickly shut it as Fitz gave an answer that obviously wasn't on his mind, "Sure." Fitz chimed.

"Yes!" Amber cheered, following Fitz into the lab.

"Fitz, just be sure that they come back upstairs." Coulson ordered turning to leave reluctantly.

"Yes sir. Over here we have our I.C.E.R.S" Fitz said as the two friends looked around the room in awe.

"Cool." Melody said picking one up while Fitz's back was turned, "Sorry Fitz it just isn't right."

Amber then piped up, " Well I think I did pretty good." she said mimicking Fitz in a fake accent.

"Sorry it's off by an ounce." Melody replied putting the gun down on the table.

"An ounce." Amber said now mimicking Skye.

"An ounce could be the difference between success and failure." Melody replied in a serious voice as Fitz looked at the two of them trying not to laugh.

"Get it right." Melody said pretending to exit the room.

"Sheesh an ounce." Fitz piped up.

"I know right. I've followed every single order busting my butt and I've let them tag me like a stray dog." Amber said, "I mean what more could you ask for, I mean I know I lied to you, but I was trying to protect my boyfriend."

"I know." Fitz said, "I'm Agent Ward and I could shoot the legs off of a flee from the top of a building as long as it's not windy."

Amber, now pretending to be Simmons spoke, "Let me guess the Night Night gun again."

"Yeah and he said it was off by an ounce." Fitz scoffed.

"An ounce!" Amber rolled her eyes, " I'm Agent Grant Ward and I could rupture your spleen with my left pinky, blindfolded."

Melody continued on, pretending to be Skye, " That's dead on."

The real Agent Ward walked in again, "Coulson wants you two upstairs, is something funny."

"No." Amber said gazing at him innocently.

"Ok you two." Fitz announced, taking the gun from Melody, "We have to go meet Coulson upstairs."

"Ok." Melody and Amber sighed in harmony as they followed Fitz up the spiral staircase.

"Ah you're here." Coulson said with relief.

"You say that as if we survived something." Amber said suspiciously.

"There are a lot of dangerous toys in the lab you two could've gotten injured with." Coulson said choosing his words carefully.

Melody snorted, "You think we didn't know that."

"Still you're our responsibility now." Skye said calmly.

"Joy." Amber muttered sarcastically, "So why'd you bring us up here?"

"So that we can arrange what we're going to do while you two stay here." Coulson said.

"With Simmons currently not here one of you are allowed to sleep there." May added.

"Melody calls dibs." Amber said immediately upon hearing the news. Melody glared at her friend yet she didn't say anything so Amber proceded, "Since thats covered and I call dibs on the couch, what about self defense?"

"I'm glad you brought that up." Coulson responded with a sly grin, "Skye has agreed to be one of your S.O.'s with the guidance of May being the other."

"So who's is who's?" Melody asked.

"Whoever you chose." Coulson responded afraid of the possible outcome.

"Skye!" Melody replied right away.

"That's on you, but when we have practice sessions together don't beg for mercy from me when I beat your butt, because I have the more experienced S.O." Amber retorted, "The Calvary."

May frowned at that comment while Skye snickered, and Coulson secretly sighed, relieved that there wasn't a fight.

"Yes, but I have 5 years of Tae-Kwon-Do under my belt." Melody smiled.

"So when do we start?" Amber asked eagerly, ignoring Melody.

Skye rolled her eyes, "When do you want to start?"

The pair of friends exchanged grins while the pair of S.O.'s gave each other an uncertain smile unsure of what they had just gotten themselves into as the party descended toward the lab.


	3. Chapter 3

"No Amber you have to duck not jump, that's why you keep on getting pummeled." May corrected for the millionth time.

"Ok, Ok duck don't jump." Amber replied determined to get it right this time.

"Ready to lose again Amber?" Melody asked innocently.

"You are so going down." Amber muttered angrily.

"Whatever you say." Melody laughed.

And yet again Melody kicked Amber's butt. "Seriously!" How in the world did you do that!" Amber whined.

"It's skill." Melody laughed.

Amber snorted "If that's what you call skill!"

"Amber, duck! How many times do I have to tell you!" May said irritably, "You should be more like Melody."

"Let me try it one more time." Amber begged.

"Fine one more, but after we have to go get dinner." Skye agreed.

The pair of friends faced each other on the mat once more. Melody started to approach Amber, quick as a flash Amber raced toward Melody slid on the mat baseball style came up behind her and hit her in the back of the knee sending Melody to the floor. Quickly Melody got back up and swung around, and with a roundhouse kick, it was Amber on the floor. Amber though stunned put her hands behind her and flipped upward before she could smash to the floor. Prepared, Melody sidestepped her friends feet as Amber kicked upward, a move the pair had already tried on each other while watching The Avengers. Not seeing that Melody had sidestepped, Amber fell, chest hitting the mat. She got up and turned to May.

"Better right?" Amber asked.

"Yes good job! Now come on you two deserve a break." May agreed leading the others upstairs.

"Well took you guys long enough." Coulson said as they entered the room.

"Well excuse us for practicing." Melody said, out of breath.

"Where's Fitz?" Amber asked noticing that Coulson was sitting alone.

"Sleeping." Coulson replied, "There's sandwiches in the fridge if you want them."

As Melody walked over to fetch them Fitz walked into the room with a facial smeared on the left side of his face. "How many times does this have to happen?"

Melody turned with the food in her hands and started laughing with the rest of the room.

"It's not funny I was sleeping peacefully." Fitz said irritably. "Now you two, first who did it last time?"

Amber and Melody suddenly turned quiet and looked at Fitz innocently, "No one." And they continued laughing.

"It's not funny I know one of you did it!" Fitz cried in frustration pointing at the pair of friends.

"We didn't do it!" Amber replied still laughing.

"Yeah, but we know who did it the first time." Melody added.

"This isn't funny very clever you two." Fitz said.

"It wasn't us." Amber argued.

"Then who was it?" Fitz cried.

The pair glanced at each other then looked behind them, and quickly looked back, "The Cavalry." they laughed in unison.

May glared at them and quickly swept their feet off the floor, "Don't ever call me that!" she said turning on her heels and leaving the room.

"Come on everyone it's getting late and we'll be touching down to the hub soon." Coulson announced, signaling for everyone to get some sleep.

"What are we going to do when we get there won't Simmons be in trouble?" Melody questioned Coulson as the team gathered around the holatable the next morning.

"I've programed all of our equipment and missions into this hard drive only me, Coulson, and May are able to get into it. That way it won't fall into the wrong hands including hands that want to conjure up some mischief." Skye announced giving the trainee's a strict glance.

"Can we help get Simmons and Triplett back?" Amber pleaded.

Coulson frowned, "No. We don't want you to get into any trouble and we don't need you two to get hurt either."

"But we know how the system works." Amber objected, "We can help."

"That's enough!" Coulson snapped.

Amber shut her mouth, glaring at Coulson as he continued.

"Fitz you'll stay here and monitor us." Coulson ordered, "May and Skye will stay together and I'll go with Agent Garret. Let's go." He finished as the plane touched down.

"Then we'll stay here with Fitz?" Melody asked tentatively.

"Yes." Coulson said as everyone headed down to the lab and Coulson opened the plane's hangar.

"Go back upstairs." Fitz ordered as the hangar closed.

The friends headed up and flopped on the couch.

"I've never seen Coulson that mad before." Melody stated.

"I know, but I think he's just stressed." Amber agreed.

"Let's watch TV." Melody suggested, "Besides I think it's Tuesday!"

"Ok." Amber agreed grabbing a remote and turning the projection screen on.

"Oh my gods, Melody I think this is live!" Amber cried as she saw that May, Skye, and Coulson were captured by Agent John Garret.

"Come on we have to help them." Melody said jumping up.

"But it's safer here." Amber cried leaping after her friend who was already heading down the spiral staircase.

"Doesn't matter we have to help Coulson." Melody replied bursting into the lab.

Fitz looked up from watching the live feed as well, "I thought I told you two to go upstairs." he said sternly.

"The team's in trouble!" Amber yelped.

"Yeah, but there's nothing we can do." Fitz retorted, "Now go back upstairs."

The two friends turned around then Amber spun on her heel grabbed an I.C.E.R from the wall and shot three rounds at the young scientist.

"Wow." Melody said shocked, "We're in so much trouble!"

"Yeah now grab all of the weapon's you can find." Amber replied tossing one of the I.C. to her friend.

"Don't forget the ammo." Melody added tossing a pack of it to her friend in turn for the I.C.E.R.

Soon the pair of S.H.I.E.L.D trainees had tons of ammo and I.C.E.R guns and were ready to storm the building.

Opening the hangar the two stepped out of the plane ready to rescue Coulson and the Team at all costs. "Ready Melody?" Amber questioned a determined look on her face.

"Yeah, I'm ready to go and kick the Clairvoyant down a few notches!"

"Knocking or ringing?" Amber asked with a sly grin as they approached the door where Coulson and the team were being held.

"Knocking, always!" Melody replied kicking the door open as Amber shot an uncountable amount of rounds at John Garret.

"That's for May." Amber smiled triumphantly.

"And that's for Skye!" Melody added, grinning as she shot Ward who was standing beside Garret. As soon as the two had opened the doors Coulson, May, and Skye were already in action and soon all Agents that were holding guns were knocked out with the I.C.E.R.'s or May's fists.

Coulson turned on them and Amber winced, "Good job you two!"

"Thank you!" said Melody happily while Amber simply smiled to shocked to say anything.

"Come on we still have to find Simmons!" May said.

Amber and Melody wound through the halls trying to keep up with the others and soon found themselves facing VIctoria Hand.

"We can explain!" Skye said as soon as she saw the other Agent.

"We've seen everything!" Hand interrupted, "We saw Agent Garret on the security screens, Simmons and Triplett are safe."

Coulson breathed a sigh of relief while Skye looked happily upward and Melody and Amber grinned at each other.

"Coulson!" Simmons said running towards them.

"Glad you're safe." he replied.

"Who are you two?" Simmons asked turning towards Amber and Melody.

"I'm Amber and this is my friend Melody!" Amber answered stepping forward bravely.

"You two saved some very valuable Agents." Hand congratulated them, "Unfortunately you two have seen far too much and have few choices on how to proceed."

"What choices?" Amber questioned.

"You can have your memory erased and go back to your normal life." Hand started.

"Or." Melody frowned.

"Or you could stay here and train to become agents however we would have to debrief you and go through a lot of Protocol and you would never be able to go back to your old life." Hand answered.

Amber glanced at Melody unsure of her answer and yet she knew exactly what she wanted to do, "We'll join!" they said in unison.

Hand smiled.

Simmons stepped forward, "And you can each choose something that we are able to supply to you as a reward."

Amber turned to Hand, "I get the feeling that you will also keep us here and we won't be able to stay with the team."

"Unfortunately." Hand said carefully.

"I want to stay with Coulson and the Team as my reward." Amber added.

"Fine." Hand agreed.

"I as well!" Melody added.

Hand nodded coldly, while Coulson frowned.

"Just peachy!" Skye commented.

"Gee thanks great and wonderful S.O." Amber retorted.

"Thank you Agent Hand." Melody said respectfully.

"No thank you."

"So what will we do with Agent Garret and Ward?" Coulson asked.

"I'll have some Agents send them to the fridge." Hand answered.

Amber shivered she had heard that the fridge wasn't exactly as magical as T.A.H.I.T.I!

"We'll try to figure out which Agents are coordinating with Hydra." Coulson added.

Skye nodded, "I can gain access through S.H.I.E.L.D and do a search of every agent's history, hopefully we can rule out a few threats."

"We can give any information that we learned from watching the episodes." Melody added.

"Good idea." Skye praised her trainee.

"Melody, Amber go with Skye." Coulson ordered as the trio scurried off.

"So let's see we know that Garret and Ward are Hydra." Skye began.

"Agent Sitwell's also Hydra." Melody added.

Skye looked up shocked, then she looked back at her computer and typed in Agent Sitwell's name and started to nod, "Yeah you're probably right. Ok I printed all of the information up, Amber could you go and get it? It's right around the corner."

"Sure." Amber responded quickly locating the printer and coming back.

"We also know that the old man from Captain America, the Winter Soldier is Hydra." Amber added.

"What old man?" Skye asked irritably.

"Oooh, I so know who you're talking about, but I can't place his name!" Melody cried.

"Great!" Skye sighed in exasperation, "So far we're still at point zero."

"How is everything going?" Coulson asked opening the door to the room he three were in.

"Fine." Skye answered sarcastically.

"Great!" Amber replied.

"We're doing ok." Melody answered, "But we do know that Agent Sitwell is Hydra."

"Yeah it's probably on a lot of different organizations, but we watched from ABC." Melody answered.

"But it's not in theaters." Amber added.

"Give me a few hours and I should be able to hack into it and put a stop to all the shows that they send and erase them from ABC's internets." Skye said excitedly turning to her computer and beginning to type hurriedly.

Amber nodded, "We can go through these names and see if they spark any memories of the shows."

"Great idea!" Skye praised and the trio set to work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, but I do own Melody and Amber.**

* * *

"So now that that's all sorted out we'll look into other Hydra bases and S.H.I.E.L.D bases that have been infected and try to stop Hydra." Coulson said speaking to Hand as Melody, Skye, Amber, and Simmons were waiting for Coulson to finish speaking with Hand and May.

"Yes." Hand agreed, "However it might be a bit appropriate to keep Amber and Melody on the plane."

"Of course." Coulson nodded, while Amber and Melody tried to link upstairs, but Skye stopped them.

"I'll get the bus ready." May commented, "Wheels up in five."

"Everything's settled then?" Hand asked. Coulson gave a slight nod, "Good." Hand added then she turned and disappeared into the building.

"Well then," Coulson said turning to the small group gathered on the hangar ramp "We should probably punish you two for disobeying orders, but seeing that you saved the team's life."

"I also was able to download every single episode into this hard drive and erase everything from at least one channel." Skye added.

"Good." Coulson said turning and walking towards the lab, "You also looked up agents who could be associated with Hydra?"

"Yes."

Amber pointed towards the stairs and Melody followed her upward ascending quietly. When they got half way up Coulson saw the young engineer sleeping peacefully on the floor of the lab and he angrily turned to face the S.H.I.E.L.D trainees, as he spotted them on the stairs Skye gave chase.

"Run!" Amber squealed.

"Quick this way." Melody added leading the way, turning a corner Melody threw herself against a door and slid it open to reveal Skye's bed and Amber rushed in with Melody behind her and she quickly locked it.

"We're in so much trouble!" Amber commented as Skye banged against the door.

"Yeah we are!" Melody muttered.

"How do we make sure that their gone." Amber asked.

"Hey look the see through glasses!" Melody pointed.

"Yeah, but if we use those we'll see the others without clothes on." Amber pointed out.

Melody stopped to think and saw another laptop, she opened it up, "I'm not a genius like Skye, but I think I can hack into her passcode and change the glasses to just see through this wall."

"I didn't know you were a hacktivist!" Amber said.

"I'm not, well I'm not as good as Skye, but I have accidentally hacked into a few e-mail accounts!" Melody answered.

"Cool!"

A few hours later the pair were looking through everything Skye had as possible resources, Melody had finished the hack only a couple of minutes ago and was helping Amber look for anything else.

"We're never going to find anything!" Melody groaned.

Amber sighed, "Maybe we should try those glasses."

"Good idea." Melody agreed putting them on.

"What do you see?" Amber asked.

"I see the whole lounge, but no ones in it." Melody responded.

"Come on let's go see where they are." Amber suggested.

"It could be a trap." Melody answered.

"I know, but we should at least go and see if Fitz is you know, awake yet." Amber pointed out.

"I guess so." Melody said reluctantly.

Carefully and silently Amber slid the door open and stepped out of the small room. Together Amber and Melody approached the Catwalk above the lab and looked downwards. where they saw Fitz, Simmons, Skye, and coulson talking together.

"I'm so sorry sir they shot me with an I.C.E.R." Fitz was saying.

"It's fine it wasn't your fault Fitz, and besides they saved our lives!" Coulson answered.

"However, they need to learn how to obey orders." Skye added.

"Maybe me and Fitz can talk with them!" Simmons suggested, "Any trainee who is going to be a field agent hates being in the lab!"

"Good idea!" Skye agreed, "I'll run it by May." Everyone started to move off and Skye and Coulson headed for the stairs.

Amber and Melody quickly and quietly moved to the lounge an feigned sleep.

"They must be super tired after their first mission on the field." Coulson commented.

"Yeah, we were wrong to underestimate them." Skye agreed.

"Yes they have done very well today!" Coulson agreed sitting in one one of the white chairs as Skye walked away.

"Come on you two I know you aren't sleeping!" Coulson ordered, Amber felt her face growing red with embarrassment.

"Sorry." Melody grumbled glaring in Amber's direction.

"You both know that you will be working with Fitzsimmons the next week." Coulson stated rather then asked.

"How did you know?" Amber commented.

"When you're a shield agent you keep your eyes and ears open at all times." Coulson commented.

"No duh!" Amber muttered, Melody glared at her again.

"What?"

"Please continue to get us in even more trouble then we're already in!" Melody said sarcastically.

"If you two are done!" Coulson commented.

"Sorry." Melody quickly apologized, Amber rolled her eyes.

"It's late, why don't you all get some sleep!" Coulson suggested.

Amber nodded suddenly realizing her eyes were growing heavy. She and Melody curled up on the couch each taking a side and they each fell asleep.

"Melody wake up!"

"Amber it's the middle of the night." she groaned.

"I know, but the person who was behind HYDRA in _Captain America the Winter Soldier. _He's on the tip of my tongue! And in real life I don't think that it's actually happened yet!"

"We're already in enough trouble as it is." Melody complained rolling onto her side.

"Come on I just need you to hack a few things!" Amber begged.

"I really hate it when you argue good points!" Melody said slowly standing up. Together the pair of friends went to the holatable. Melody pulled the hardware up and started flipping through S.H.I.E.L.D's files.

"Wait go back didn't his name incorporate Alexander the first in it or something." Amber asked.

Melody rolled her eyes, "No Amber" she stated as if she were talking to a five-year old, "I think it was, ah Alexander Pierce!"

"Yeah him!" Amber said.

"Let's leave it up and go back to sleep! That way when the others get up they'll see who it is!" Melody suggested.

"We should also leave a piece of paper with the HYDRA symbol." Amber suggested.

"Good idea."

"I can do it!" Amber added.

Alexander Pierce

Senator Stern

Brock Rumlow

Kaminsky


End file.
